Twlight's Dawn
by Anise D. Black
Summary: AU. Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Drokai, is betrayed by the generals who serve him. Narrowly escaping death he sets out seeking Tessaiga to regain his honor. Along the way he meets a teenage girl named Rin. Will the girl be able to move him to compassion?
1. Prolog

Hello everyone. This is my first story about Rin and Sesshoumaru. It was originally supposed to be a Romeo and Julia type story, but it has changed from its original plot thanks to many wonderful ideas my boyfriend put out as I was telling him about it. There will be a lot of new words as its set on a different planet completely, so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Here is a short prolog to help understand how things are set up. There is also a set of terms to help you understand some of the words. I hope you enjoy!

**Edit: Hello, Anise here. I've come back to this story now after having written nothing on it for two years. Naturally, I see may places I could have made improvements to the story (and grammar of course). So I will be editing each chapter some before I continue on. I hope my fans can still enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru or any of the Inuyasha characters.**

Upon the world of Ethia, a secluded continent called Dalvia held two races. These two races where know as Ethian's and Drokai. Dividing both races was a canyon so deep, one could not see the bottom. The width of it stretched out nearly 200 feet across so that even a Drokai could not leap it. Walking around would be an option, yet on either side were the wastelands. Inhabiting these lands was a legion of outcast, thrown from their worlds to wonder a dead land in desperate search of food, water and shelter. Many of these wanderers were half-breed. Accepted by neither ethain's nor drokai they were banished to Zibaki, the wastelands.

The continent being cut off from the rest of the world left resources diminishing over the years. However, the Drokai population continued to grow, causing animosity to escalated as the superior race sought to expand.

East of the canyon where the Ethian's. They farmed abundant farmlands, their land being exceptionally fertile. Each village cultured its own food, and divided it between the residents. The Ethian's held little physical power, and is easily subjected to sicknesses and diseases. Yet, the Ethians possessed a keen ability to manipulate spiritual power from within themselves. This power they harnessed was the greatest factor in their defense against the Drokai. The villages would selected a few with exceptional abilities and give them the titled of priest or priestess. These selected few became the defenders of their villages.

There was a small group of Ethian's who lacked the spiritual powers, but decided to fight in a different way. The group honed what little physical powers they had, and possessed special weapons made from defeated Drokai. These weapons, having the sealed powers of the Drokai, became a great offense against their enemy. As the group found their methods effective, and grew in numbers, they named themselves: The Slayers.

Contradictory to the Ethian's, the Drokai held great physical powers. They where immune to disease and outlived the Ethian's 100 years to 1. A few rare Drokai were even able to manipulate their vast energy to create a physical force called ki. Ruling the west side of the canyon was a single powerful Drokai, whose powers where far greater than all the others. And though this race was proud and found the weaker race to be inferior they could not attack so long as the ruler chose not to.

The western race lived by ranks as the Drokai held different types and species. The 12 main species would choose the strongest of their kind, and that Drokai would represent the rest as a general. The strongest of the twelve generals would become the ruler of the west. The current ruler was a powerful dog Drokai who found no interest in fighting the humans. Even as the other Drokai felt a growing bitterness toward their ruler, none dared to face him alone.

Terms

Dalvia – A secluded continent on the planet of Ethian which is inhabited by Drokai and Ethians. The continent is roughly 324 square miles.

Ethian – The primary race on the planet of Ethia. They are basically the same as humans of earth, with a few differences. Ethians are spiritual and can manifest the spiritual energy from within in the form of light or thick bright rays. Evil or bad karma energy will sometimes manifest in red or black light.

Drokai – Drokai is basically an animal demon. Regular demons posses' supernatural strength and stamina, but pale in comparison to the Drokai. Powerful Drokai tend to keep the form of an Ethian, but most Drokai have the form of a beast or animal. They have heightened sense, strength and mental capacity. Some can even manifest their energy into the form of physical attacks called ki.

Akegata Canyon – Means dawn canyon. It is the natural canyon that separates the land, dividing the two races of Dalvia. The canyon is a mile wide at the widest area, and over 2000 feet deep.

Ajiku – A person's Aura. Priest and Priestess have the ability to read an Ethian's or Drokai's Ajiku to judge their character, tell if they are lying and even measure their spiritual power/Drokai energy. A few others have the ability to read Ajiku as well.

Ki – A physical manifestation of one's spirit or energy. There are three types;

Ki-Daku – Destructive Ki

Ki-Shiru – Healing Ki

Ki-Seiro – Purification Ki

Zibaki – The land of the outcast, or wastelands surrounding the continent of Dalvia. The half-breeds and outcast have made their home on this land.


	2. Chapter 1  Betrayal

Here is the first chapter to the story. Sesshoumaru personality is very hard to consistent to his original character. However, as I wanted to get it as close as possible, I researched as much about him as possible. Also, I will say there are a few quotes that are very similar to his dialog in the anime. I hope I'm able to keep him in character as much as possible. Mostly, I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. - Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru or any of the Inuyasha characters. **

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A young looking girl hurried toward her leader, tan hair cascading around her childish face. Her deep black orbs took in the slight glance from his amber eyes and found her heart skipped a beat. Yet even as the royal demon turn his back to her and began to walk away, she continued her hurried pace toward him. Reaching him she walked just behind him, and to his left, knowing it would be suicide should she attempt to walk at his side. "Lord Sesshoumaru," her voice had softened as she had neared him. "It's good to see you well."

The girl feared annoying the great dog lord, yet his stoic mask refused to betray any of his thoughts. He kept walking, not slowing until he reached his destination. A meeting room at the back of his palace, where the twelve generals would meet should there come a need. Yet this meeting the dog Drokai himself had not call, instead one of his servants named Jaken had found him and reported it. As Sesshoumaru and the girl entered the room, he found they were the last of the twelve to gather.

The room was dimly lit with an amber glow. A long table was surrounded by 12 chairs, 11 to either side and the throne chair at the head. Sesshoumaru looked at the other generals, his impassive face never faltering. Sesshoumaru didn't bother sitting in his large chair. Instead he stood beside it, taking in the 11 generals surrounding the table.

To the left of Sesshoumaru's chair was Nomanaidus, the great dragon Drokai who ruled before his father. He was old, and this showed as his shoulder length hair was solid grey. Yet his emerald eyes sparkled, betraying the youth of his heart. He had a husky build, which was enforced with his old battle armor he wore at all times. Beside the dragon sat Zoltsu, mighty tiger Drokai. This man rarely spoke. Orange spiky hair adorned his head, and his eyes shone a bright yellow in hue. His build was even stocker than the dragon's. Taimaru was beside the tiger. He was the boar Drokai, and the most repulsive. Large tusk stuck out from his bottom lip, making him boar-like even in his Ethian form. His brown hair was thin and greasy, slicked back on an abnormally large, squared head. Brown eyes showed malice to everything beautiful, as the boar lack the ability to hide his jealous. The ox Drokai, Baiji sat next Taimaru. He was obnoxious, and Sesshoumaru had little patience with him. His head was covered in coarse, thick brown hair which he kept combed back. His eyes were dark, dull gray. Satsuka sat beside the Ox Drokai. She was the naïve rabbit Drokai, who always made her support for him known. Sesshoumaru found a sort of charisma in her annoying, bouncy nature. She was the one he tolerated the most, as she followed him more as a servant than a general. The last on this side was Zeiki, the rat Drokai. He held a charm over both women and men. He had a deep smile, dark eyes and dark gray hair. He had ways of manipulating others into doing what he wanted.

To Sesshoumaru's right sat Elayri, the horse Drokai. To any normal man, she held a grace and beauty that was captivating. A majestic Ajiku surrounded her giving her a glow of power and wisdom. Her hair was long and wavy, holding a striking pure white hue. Orbs of dark blue held an unreadable depth that promised a mysterious and complex persona. Yet, Sesshoumaru found no interest in the beautiful Drokai. Beside the Horse was Kagura, the Eagle Drokai. She was beautiful in her own right. Deep crimson eyes and dark waves of hair that she kept secured up off her neck. Kagura never had a kind word as she was sharp tongued and highly defiant. To Kagura's left was Herasis. The Snake Drokai and Sesshoumaru's least-favorite of the generals. She had bedded all the males except himself and Nomanaidus and assumed herself worthy of bedding him and insisted he give her that right. She was completely bald, yet her head was marked with dark patterns. She had piercing green eyes with small slits for pupils. Several gold hoops decorated her ears on both sides. Ajire, the ram sat next to the snake. He was lazy, and listened more than speaking. He held a rare righteousness for the Drokai race. His hair was short and curly, and solid black. His eyes were a pale brown in color. He was lean, but well built. Scrakan was the last on this side. A monkey Drokai that was suspicious of everyone, especially the Ethians. Long, brown hair fell to his shoulders, and pale blue eyes looked around in a skittish manner.

"What is meaning of this," the dog's smooth, thick voice rolled over the room with malice.

"My lord," The voice was of the Ox Drokai. He bowed his head slightly in respect and fear of angering the great Drokai. "We thought we should call a meeting to discuss a few growing concerns."

"Concerns," Snorted the old Dragon Drokai. "What concerns could possibly call for your insolence of calling a meeting without the permission of the Dog Lord."

"Concerns of our diminishing land and recourses," Elayri the horse said. "A hundred years ago, the thought of attacking the humans was greed. Yet now, as our numbers grow, it's for survival."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Yet it was the dragon who spoke first. "I thought this matter was already discussed." His voice was tight and dangerous.

"It was," retaliated Scrakan licking his lips. "Yet the circumstances have changed. We are running out of nesting grounds and food."

"Enough," the lords voice was smooth and firm. "I will not waste my time absolving your petty issues. Should you lack the strength to obtain what you want, then you should die like the weakling you are. Do not waste my time again." With that the great demon turned with finality and walked from the room. He had made it to the center of the next room when he sense the others emerge from the room behind him.

"Hey mutt," the thick voice of Taimaru, the boar Drokai called. His thick voice of spite toward the beautiful dog demon confirmed his dislike. "I don't think you should leave just yet, _snort._"

Sesshoumaru heard the gasp of Satsuka at the name. Yet as he turn, the only hint of anger apparent on his face was the slight narrowing of his eyes. "You seem to be seeking your grave early," his voice was cool and crisp.

"Shut up, you pompous prick!" Rushing forward, the boar pulled out a large hammer and swung it downward for Sesshoumaru's skull. The hammer slammed into the ground, busting the marble floors. The boars strike was to slow for the speed of the dog Drokai. Then the boar cried out in pain, and knew the great dog had pierced his left side. He swung his hammer left to counter his opponent. Yet, Sesshoumaru gracefully jumped back dodging the strike with ease. "Damn you mutt," cried the boar in anger as blood spilled from the wound in his side. Taimaru hadn't even seen his target move, let alone sensed the coming attack.

"I shall grant your death wish," avowed the dog lord. Sesshoumaru leaned forward, ready to finish the boar, when he instead was forced to jump to the side. Zoltsu had moved forward to strike.

Elayri lightly snickered. "You see, Sesshoumaru, even though we have not the strength to face you individually, you can not possibly defeat us together."

It was then Sesshoumaru noticed the smell of blood. It was the Dragon's blood, and he realized they must have attacked him in the conference room. He narrowed his eyes at the beautiful horse Drokai. Sesshoumaru counted 9 of them in the room. Kagura was the only one not with the generals. "You intend to betray me, Sesshoumaru?" His eyes had narrowed at the generals.

"Oh yes, mighty lord," said the impish rat. "You see, you're in our way."

"Enough talk! Be quick and take him out," cried Ajire the Ram as he rushed forward raising his twin clubs toward the dog. Sesshoumaru turned smoothly to his left dodging the attack. He moved instantaneously leaving after images as he closed in on the ram, his claws aimed for the heart. Yet Herasis prevented his attack as she struck from his right side. A whip of light snaked from his right hand and slapped the snake Drokai upon her left cheek. The blow forced her head to the side, she let out a deep hiss as she turned back to face him. However, before she could retaliate, Elayri came from above Sesshoumaru. He pulled back, narrowly dodging her attack. Then, before he could counter, the rat struck from behind him, slicing through his back. Luckily his armor had dulled the attack. Sesshoumaru turned on his heals, bringing his claws for Zeiki's throat. Sensing another attack he abandoned the assault. Turning smoothly, Satsuka missed and jumped passed him, as she had attempted to kick him from the side. As she moved pass, he grabbed her ankle, and turned, slamming her into Scraken, who in turn slammed into the ram.

"It seems the dog is as good as they say," hissed Herasis, licking her lips hungrily.

Sesshoumaru leaped back away from the party and narrowed his eyes. Scrakan, Ajire and Satsuka were untangling themselves to rise. The others surround him, forcing his back to the wall. Then his eyes widened, his pupils turning a dark blue as the white of his eyes turned crimson red. "I will send you all to the grave."

"He's transforming! Stop him," ordered Elayri. The generals rushed forward and began a combined assault. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped back to normal as he was forced to defend their chained attacks. With the continuous strikes and covering for each other, they left him no opening to retaliate. Anger was slowly building like a fire within him, as he faced off 9 of the generals. Suddenly a large blast burst from Sesshoumaru and threw them all back. "Insolent weaklings." His voice had darkened.

"I'll show you my power, Mutt!" The boar opened his mouth, and a blast of Ki shot toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru put up a hand, blocking the boar's assault. Sesshoumaru let forth another of his own Ki attacks, intending rip the boar to shreds. However, it was apparent that the other weren't going to allow this. Soon, the snake, horse, ox, ram, and the tiger all channeled their energy into a combined blast. The great dog acted quickly, putting his right hand up to block the attack. A light grunt escaped him as the force threaten to push him back. Yet he held his ground.

"Hmph, you can't hold us off forever, Sesshoumaru," Taunted the horse.

The great dog lord narrowed his eyes. "Fools, your powers even combined can never rival my own." Sesshoumaru pulled his sword, and called out his attack: "Dragon Strike!" Blue Ki in the form of massive lightning bolts shot from the blade throwing all five Drokai backwards.

Even the rumor of the lord's powers couldn't prepare the others for his overwhelming Ki. Yet, they all felt confused as the force only pushed them back and did not harm them.

A chuckle from the right of Sesshoumaru caused him to redirect his attention. The rat was beside him, snickering. "Think fast, great lord!" Zeiki turned in a 360 circle, slinging three daggers toward the great dog. Sesshoumaru's steps where like a dance on the wind as he coasted around each of the daggers. The great dog sensed another presence as the Ox stepped in to his left. He turned toward the new aggressor.

"Die you arrogant mutt!" With these words, Baiji shoot forth another blast of Ki, sending it toward the dog's side. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen a fraction, but he brought up his hand blocked the Ox attack. As the ki from Baiji vanished, Sesshoumaru sensed an attack from his front. Two generals had fired off another attack while he was distracted. In a split second reaction, Sesshoumaru pulled up his blade and used the metal to block the attack. The others had never seen him draw the blade called Tensaiga, let alone use it to this extent.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him," Satsuka cried.

"That's our goal," Snorted the Boar with a snicker.

"What! No! We only agreed to disable him until we took the Ethians!" Satsuka began to panic. She despised the thought of betraying Sesshoumaru, but now the thought of killing him was sickening to her.

"Foolish girl," hissed Herasis. "You're so naive" She laughed. "If I can't have the great dog, then no one else will!"

"No!" She rushed forward, intending to aid Sesshoumaru. However, the rat had anticipated this. Moving behind her, he dealt one swift blow to her head, sending her to her knees.

Sesshoumaru could feel he was losing ground against them. His anger was bubbling underneath forcing his eyes to turn red once again as his instincts took over.

Elayri noticed his state and poured all her energy into an attack. "Now!" With the command Baiji, Zoltsu, Herasis, Taimaru, and Ajire all shot forth an attack that combined with the horses. It was then as the pressure of their combined force slammed into him he realized he had lost. As the energy began to slice through his body, his eyes widen and his roar of anger echoed over the blast. As then he felt something else. A blue energy surrounded him like a barrier. It was calming, soothing; like a cool autumn breeze. The last thing he heard was the voice of Satsuka, her words ringing with tears: "LORD SESSHOUMARU!!!" Then in an instant, silence replaced all sounds, and darkness took him.


	3. Chapter 2 Over the Edge

A/N: Here's the second chapter. This chapter as well as the first one was mostly for the introduction of the characters. So in other words, the story won't truly get going until the third chapter. Also, the first two chapters may seem short compared to the others. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Inuyasha series. **

Kagome stood looking across the canyon, watching the smoke rise from a small hut in the distance. They would have to travel around the end of the canyon in order to get to the hut. Lucky, the Canyon wasn't that wide near the edge. She was itching to move on ahead and get to the hut as fast as possible. Instead she turned, waving her hand high in the air. "Rin, hurry and come on!" Her voice was one of adolescence, young and vibrant.

The girl called Rin was slowly stepping down a small hill covered in thick roots from an oak tree above her. Once she made it to the bottom, she stood with a little bounce and dusted herself off. "There! Made it," She exclaimed with a glee filled voice. Once on the ground she ran over to Kagome.

"Really Rin, you need to get out and do more. It takes you forever to get anywhere," Kagome scolded gently. Kagome was around 5'7" in height with dark brown eyes. Her black hair hung just past her shoulder blades and she liked to keep it at middle length. She wore a leather skirt that came just past her thighs, while she donned a decretive short sleeve shirt signifying she was a spiritual warrior.

Rin smiled at the comment, "I know sis, but I just don't have as much courage as you." Rin always brushed criticism off with a smile. At time's Kagome felt seriously disturbed by her sister's calm resolve. Never seeming to be offended by anything anyone threw at her. Rin was much smaller than her sister. She was at 5'2", with a small build making her seem frail and under grown. The youngest wore the robes of a priestess, though she didn't have powers, most felt her kind hearted enough to dress her in the respectable clothes. Rin was 15 while Kagome was two months from turning 17. It had been a very baffling surprise when everyone found out the younger sister was so different from the eldest. Not only was Rin's personality completely opposite but she lacked the spiritual potential as Kagome as well. Yet the youngest was so lovable, everyone soon forgot her lacking abilities.

Kagome gave a scowl. "Well you should learn to be braver and come out more often! Now come on, I'm getting anxious!"

Rin nodded to her sister with a smile, and soon the two sat off to get to the small hut. Rin broke the silence. "Do you really think it's some guy living there sister?"

Kagome thoughts wandered to all the rumors she had heard as she answered, "Well there has been plenty of people who say they see him hunting in the woods and near the creek for water. Drokai wouldn't bother to lower themselves enough to stay near a human village." She felt a great sense of annoyance at the last thing she said.

"Well that's true. I guess it couldn't be a Drokai then." Rin felt a sense of relief that they wouldn't be facing a Drokai. She didn't hate them personality even though others felt a strong sense of bitterness toward them. However, she didn't feel the need to jump into a battle with one either.

Within 20 minutes the two girls where near the hut, in the cover of the trees. Keeping quite, Kagome looked around for any sign of life, as Rin stayed behind her sister. "Alright, lets move into the opening slowly, we don't want to offend him," Kagome told her sister. Rin nodded and slowly the two walked into the opening, looking around for any sign that the man was nearby.

"Heh. A bunch of foul smelling women sneaking around my place," Came an arrogant voice from behind them. The two girls spun on their heels. "Just my luck. I'm having a really bad day." The speaker was tall and lean. He had a mane full of white hair, with golden eyes. Pointing from his head were white dog ears.

"Uh-oh… I never thought of him being a half-breed," Kagome revealed her thoughtlessness. Yet with the word 'half-breed' the boy's ears twitched.

He growled and pulled his lip up revealing a fang with a snarl. "I'm going to rip that foul tongue out of your mouth girl!" And before either one of the girls could response, the half demon was charging at them, claws ready.

Kagome pushed her sister to the side, as she herself jumped out of the path of the slicing claws. _Oh no, I've gotten Rin into danger, _Thought Kagome. _I have to protect her and get her out of here. _Kagome stood and put her hands together in a praying manner. "Back off you arrogant boy or I'll be forced to hurt you!"

"Heh! You just try it, winch! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

With a startled yelp Kagome jumped out of the path of his attack, before doing a quick chant while rolling along the ground. "Soul of hatred, calm your spirit of wraith. Calamity replace this anger!" Suddenly the boy was brought to his knees by an unseen force.

"You bitch… what are you doing to me? Ugh..." The boy bowed his head, and suddenly his body loosened. He seemed to be resting while slumped over his knees.

"Rin! Hurry lets get out of here," Kagome said as she ran to her sister. "The spell won't last long!"

Rin nodded and turned to run as her sister got to her. They were nearly to the woods when a blur passed them, and before them stood the half-breed, looking sourer then he was previously. "Think a few fancy words will stop me? Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Both girls let out a cry, yet Rin was knocked from the path of harm as her older sister speared her.

"Rin hurry, get out of the way and somewhere safe!" Rin nodded, and moved away from Kagome. _I really didn't want to have to do this, but I'm not about to let him hurt my sister when I got her into this mess. _Kagome pulled out beads from a small pouch on the side of her hip, before she was forced to jump out of the way again. She held up the beads in an offering like manner before starting another chant. "Oh beads of obedience, I call upon your mighty power. Grant you're sacred-"

"On no you don't! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Kagome ducked out of the way just in time. _This isn't going good… I can't use them if I don't get a moment to chant. _Yet just as Kagome was thinking this, a rock pelted the half-Drokai in the back of the head. He whipped around and scowled at the younger girl. "You're going to pay for that!" The Drokai jumped, ready to bring his claws down on the girl. She jumped out of his path with a startled yelp. "Heh, you're dead meat girl! Say you're pray—"

"--Grant you're sacred ability and restrain this beast!" Suddenly the beads burst apart, and in many streaks of light, they came back together around the dog-eared half-breed. He stopped and looked down at the necklace.

"What the hell is this?" The boy then began to attempt to pull off the beads. "What is this you stupid girl! Get these off me right now!"

Then Kagome smirked. "You know. Sense you are such a bad dog. You should…. SIT BOY!" with an ominous pull the necklace jerked the boy face first to the ground. Rin stopped and gasped in horror as the boy found himself stunned. Kagome dusted her hands. "Well that's settled."

"What did you do to him, sister?" Rin was watching the dog boy.

"What the hell did you do to me!!" The dog was off the ground now, ready to attack again.

"Sit boy." Once again he slammed face first into the ground. Then Kagome turned to Rin. "It's obedience beads. It works wonders against many Drokai. You just say the spell to capture the Drokai, and then say a word that subdues them. And Bam, to the ground they go." She gave her sister a sweet smile.

"Wow… I didn't know you could do that." It was then that Inuyasha came at them full speed, Rin seeing him before her sister. "Kagome!"

Kagome turned, seeing the boy rushing at her. Her eyes widened, and at the last second: "SIT!" The boy slammed into the ground just before reaching them with such a force it shook the ground. Rin, having step back to escape the charging boy had came close to the edge of the canyon without noticing. Then, as the ground trembled beneath her, she lost her balance. A moment to late she realized what was happening, and let out an ear piercing scream. Kagome spun, and seen her sister slip over the edge and her eyes widened. "Rin!" Running to the edge of the Canyon she watched as her sister plunge into the depth of the canyon and darkness edswallow her. Tears filled her eyes as her heart screamed in agony, "RIN!!!"


	4. Chapter 3  Meeting

A/N: Here's the third chapter! I suppose it seems I'm getting chapters up pretty fast. But the truth is I had a head start on the first three chapters. The next chapter may take a while longer to post. I also plan to put more into each chapter. There will be some things coming up that may hold me back as well. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have enjoyed the reviews I've gotten so far I look forward to any future reviews. That includes any review pointing out my mistakes. A writer cannot improve unless they know what to work on. - Happy reading!

**I own Sesshouma—uh… down doggy! I'll take it back! (Ahem) I do not own Sesshoumaru or any other character from the Inuyasha anime. **

A dull ache granted Sesshoumaru his first thought as he slowly faded into consciousness. The union of many loud chirping noises floated to his ears, while the moist smell of foliage invaded his scent. As his vision steadily returned his line of sight revealed tree's surrounding the area. It was clear he was resting upon the bed of a forest. Added to the sounds around him was the raging flow of water signifying that a river was nearby. As he became fully aware he willed his body to move, yet his stiff muscles refused to respond. His injuries were so profound they would paralyze him until they healed. '_It seems my power is still insufficient. Am I unsure of myself? No… I just don't know my limits. I presume too much about my power.' For a long while he laid contemplating his next action, until he finally came to a decision. 'I will search for my father's fang. Once I possess it, I will be able to transform myself into an even greater power. Then I shall avenge the disgrace I have endured.' _As his thoughts shifted, the memory of the blue light came back to him. He pondered on it, remembering the feel of Tensaiga pulse in his palm. '_This weak blade my father left me must have aided me. Father, it is curious to why you left me such a useless blade. Yet now I see you wished to give me protection. How could you presume me so weak to need protection? Yet the sword only responded when my life was threatened. Perhaps it may possess its uses after all.'_

The sharp smell of an Ethian drew Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. The drokai's sensitive ears caught every sound the creature made. Crackling leaves and the snapping of twigs was loud and crisp to his superior hearing. As he sensed it getting closer, it's smell become pungent. Then a mortal girl emerged form behind a tree. Adrenaline gave him the strength he needed to raise up, eyes glowing red. A low, dangerous growl slid through his bared fangs. Startled, she gasps and jumped back, a root behind her catch her ankle. Losing her balance, she fell with a light thud to her romp. Her wide eyed expression, made it evident that she wasn't expecting him. As the sudden shock passed from the girl, her fear began to gradually dissipate; though her heart beat did not slow. Moving to her feet carefully, she turned and left the way she came. Once he felt her presence getting farther away, he returned his head to his boa. The white boa was his natural fur that remained even in his Ethian form. He kept it wrapped around his shoulder, but now, it served great for a head rest. He closed his eyes, knowing he would be forced to remain here until he healed; three days at the most.

Yet, just as he became content, the smell of the mortal woman returned. He opened his eyes, wondering what she was doing as she steadily moved closer to him. He waited, curious at her actions as before she had been frightened. When she finally emerged, he fixed her form with a piercing glared. He could still smell her fear, though it was not as strong as before. Carefully, as if not to offend him, she moved closer to him. Swallowing a lump of air she ignored his low growl as she knelt near him. With trembling hands she set a bowl shaped rock on the ground just near his hand. Looking he seen that it contained water. 'Does _she intend to aid me?' _Once the bowl was placed, she rose and once again returned the way she had come. As Sesshoumaru watched her leave he noticed her torn, tattered priestess garb and the pronounced limp on her left leg.

The day passed slowly, as Sesshoumaru lay upon the forest floor, contemplating his next move. He would not rest until he slaughtered the ones who betrayed him. To do so, he would seek out his half brother, and take the fang his father left behind. He had always resented his half-brothers possession of the mighty fang, but never before sought to take it. Yet now, he felt compelled to use his father's great sword to aid him in his quest to increase his own power. Darkness was just beginning to descend when he sense the girls return. Opening his eyes and he watched curiously as she came from the cover of the forest. This time, she carried a large leaf. Moving once again near him, she held the leaf out to him. Upon it was a cooked fish. Her clothes her soaked and she was slightly trembling from the chill in the air. "Mind your own business girl. Your generosity is wasted. I don't eat human food."

Disappointment crept through her deep brown eyes as she looked at him. Placing the leaf on the ground, she stood. Walking several feet she laid upon the ground nearby. He watched her movements until she curl upon the ground. Her courage was daring, though he could tell her fear had nearly vanished completely. Either she no longer feared him, or she simply realized he was too injured to waste his energy on killing her. He watched her for a long while, waiting for her to move, though her breath evened out and he knew she had falling into slumber. He decided to ignore her, and returned to his silent plans.

The next day came quicker than he had expected. Being absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't realized it was so early until the girl stirred. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It must have taken her a moment to realize where she was as she briefly looked at him in confusion. Then she stood, not bothering to fix her tangled hair, which held leafs and twigs from the ground. Once again she left his area the way she had first appeared. He wasn't certain whether to be irritated at her careless nature, or to be amused at her brave front. Regardless, she returned a while later as he had expected, once again bringing him water, and holding out a leaf of mixed berry's. "No thanks. I told you I don't need anything from you." She sighed in disappointment and placed the leaf beside him. This time she moved to a tree a little ways form him and sat with her back against it. Pulling her knees up to her chest she rested her head against the tree. "Where did you get those wounds," he asked with mild interest.

The girl looked at him with a slightly surprised look. "You don't have to speak if you don't wish to," he said sharply. A smile crossed her face, something he hadn't expected. '_Why is she smiling? I simply asked her a question; she has nothing to smile about.' _"I don't care, I'm simply curious." Still holding a smile, though it turned slightly bitter, she pulled her knee's down and put a hand to her throat. He could see a bruise evident on her neck. '_I see, she cannot speak.'_ The rest of the day pasts in silence, while the girl left and returned as she pleased. Sesshoumaru could tell his wounds where healing, and knew he would be able to move as the sun rose again. Returning near dusk the girl settled in to the place she slept the night before. For a long while she simply sat there watching the shadows play across the land. Then when darkness had fully fallen, she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru found he was able to move long before dawn. He stood, stretching the soreness from his limbs. Taking one last look at the mortal who slept near him, he wondered where she had come from. Then determining it was none of his business he turned and left the area. Light was beginning to peak over the horizon, signaling the start of another day. Sesshoumaru would search out his younger brother, kill the half Drokai, and claim his father's sword.

Rin awoke and sat up to rub her eyes. This time, she had remembered where she was, and that she was attempting to nurse an injured Drokai. She opened her eyes to look at him. Eyes widening, she seen he was gone. Panic filled her as she stood. Her body was bruised and sore, yet she had been forcing herself to move in order to feed herself. Yet now, as she realized the Drokai was gone, it occurred to her that he had been what kept the other beast at bay. She could sense his Ajiku and knew he was powerful. Nothing dared to come near with him in range. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she closed her eyes. One thing she had gained from her family was the ability to read Ajiku, a person's aura. Having a new sense of gratitude for the small gift, she concentrated, letting her mind and body feel for the presence of the injured Drokai. After a few moments she locked onto his presence. He was a great distance ahead of her. Taking a deep breath she took off at a dead run. A vain attempt to avoid forest foliage left her tripping repeatedly. Yet, even as the forest leapt out to slow her down she felt a deep desperation to catch him. The thought of losing him forever made her want to cry, yet she couldn't understand the mystic pull. After tripping once again, she laid on the ground for a moment to catch her breath. As she did she closed her eyes and sense for him again. Sensing his Ajiku much closer, she released a relieved sigh. She stood once again and continued her desperate pace to catch up to him.

Sesshoumaru stopped at the edge of the forest as the smell of the mortal girl drifting in the wind. Her scent was getting closer. The image of her smiling flashed in his head and he briefly wondered what motivated this ethian girl. Yet, as the need to find his father's sword replaced his slight twinge of curiosity, he continued on. Within a few paces he heard the girl behind him from the woods. She emerged from the tree's at a dead run, while managing to trip on the last root in her path. Hitting the ground she slid to a halt not ten feet behind him. He turned his head slightly, looking back at her out of the corner of his eyes, his impassive expression never revealing his amusement. Yet he didn't let the distraction detain him, he returned his attention back to his goal and continued walking.

The girls panted in rapid gasp as she struggled to reclaim her breath. Standing she trotted a few steps before falling in behind the great dog Drokai and matched the pace he set. Sesshoumaru didn't speak, neither agreeing to her company nor denying it. She began to wonder what he was thinking, as she prayed he wouldn't shun her away. However, he never so much as glanced back at her after she fell in not six feet behind him. That tight feeling of desperation that griped her heart eased away and she felt content to follow the silent predator before her.


End file.
